


What's going on?

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in Section 7 of Live Journal Short Stories </p>
<p>Prompts: white and mugged.</p>
<p> Illya wants to know what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's going on?

Illya woke to white walls and the sounds of a hospital. Looking around he saw machines that seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out why he would recognize them. How did he get here? Why did he hurt? And who was the man sleeping in the chair next to him? Better yet, who was he?

Moving to look around better pain ripped through his body. Moaning loudly, the brunette next to him woke up.

"Easy there. Let me help you sit up." The man offered reaching to place a hand behind his back. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Who are you and why am I in this hospital?" Illya demanded pushing the offered hands off him even though the pain in his body made movement difficult.

"Come on Illya that's not funny. Look we received your signal and found you unconscious in an alley."

"My signal? What kind of signal? I do not understand any of this."

"You really don't remember what happen?"

A look of confusion appeared on Illya's face as he try to think. There was nothing. "No." He admitted quietly.

Napoleon pressed the nurse's call button and the doctor arrived. After checking the Russian over, he informed them that he believed the memory loss was temporary but would order some test for later in the day. After he had left the room, Napoleon sat back down speaking to Illya.

"Let's start slowly. You're Illya Kuryakin and I'm Napoleon Solo your partner. We work together as a policeman of sorts. You carry a device that can be activated when you need assistance. Yesterday you had a day off and around three the device was activated. We found you down. What is the last thing you recall?"

After thinkng for a few minutes, "I don't really remember anything about myself. However, I can remember basic things. Look I am feeling fine. I just want to leave and go home."

With that Illya attempted to get up. Napoleon placed his hands on his chest pushing him back down.

"You can't leave yet."

"What do you mean I cannot leave? Am I a prisoner?"

"Of course not. Where do you intend to go?"

"Home!" Illya was getting angry.

"And where would that be?" A challenge in Napoleon's voice. Even now without knowing where he was going and injured, the Russian was stubborn.

"A hotel then. Either way I am leaving." With that Illya pushed his way off the bed starting to sway as he stood. Before Napoleon could catch him, he fell hitting his head on the end table, knocking himself out.

Rushing towards his friend, Napoleon lifted his head as he pushed the nurses button. "Illya, come on wake up partner."

As the staff rushed into the room, Illya opened his eyes. "What am I doing here, Napoleon?"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course you blockhead. Now I repeat what am I doing in medical?"

Napoleon once more explained how they had found him in the alley.

"Now I remember. Some punks tried to mug me. I had then stopped until someone hit me from the back. As I went down, I activated my communicator." Illya explained.

"Well partner. I think you were mugged after you were down. Your wallet is missing. Lucky they didn't take your gun. Now can we get you off the floor and back to bed?"

"You can help me up, but I am leaving." With all the dignity he could manage in a hospital gown, Illya walked out the door heading toward his office and his extra set of clothes.


End file.
